


Loving You All

by GlitteryDemon



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Alcoholism, Anxiety, Depression, Depressive Thoughts, Fluff and Angst, Lots of Happy and Sad Crying, M/M, Multi, angst with happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteryDemon/pseuds/GlitteryDemon
Summary: Something for a dear friendo; a poly relationship between the 1.0 versions of the Call of Duty zombies Crew.





	Loving You All

The vodka burned his throat, the Russian sighed softly as he lowered the bottle - he had drank way over the limit he had put on himself to dry and take back the alcohol consuming. But.. thoughts went through his head over and over; useless, good for nothing, pathetic, weak.

 

The tears burned more than any alcohol could. Nikolai blinked when he felt arms around his middle and looking down, he almost let out a heavy sob at the sight of the Japanese. With how deathly pale Takeo was, he found the beauty and made sure to tell him that.

 

To have the warrior see him like this... his knees grew weak and the Japanese and himself slid to the ground. Crying now, he buried his face in Takeo's neck. Two other pairs of arms joined the Japanese', the American and the German. Nikolai's sobs grew louder, but he wasn't ridiculed; just held. In these moments, he never regretted coming out with his feelings for the other three men.

 

He pushed his half empty vodka bottle away and wrapped his own large arms around the three. "Thank you." He murmured out through his sobs.

XxXxXxX

Dry heaving, he trembled and coughed up blood and whatever was in his stomach onto the ground. Takeo knew the zombie bite was healing, but the sickness that came with the healing was like always vomiting fire. Next to his deathly white complexion, he never knew why the others called him.. those nicknames.

 

His pale cheeks were overcome with red as he thought of those names. "Beautiful" from Nikolai "Damn Pretty" from Dempsey and "Absolutely Stunning" from Richtofen. He rubbed his eyes as he got up from his knees and made his way to the camp they set up. The zombies never came at day time which was rather suspicious, but they were grateful.

 

"Oh, there's the pretty Japanese." The American purred out, but noticed the trembling Takeo off, and concern crossed his face. "Sick?" With a weak nod, the warrior sat down with a soft exhale.

 

Richtofen perked up from upgrading their weapons and looked to Takeo, "That's the fourth time today.." the German doctor made his way over and did a quick checkover, much to the Japanese man's discomfort. "I know it bothers you, Süße, but let me look at your zombie bite?"

 

Takeo groaned and nodded, grinding his teeth in prepare for the pain. What he didn't expect was a large warm body rest against his back and soft planted kisses to be laid upon his temples. "Russian.."

 

"I'll get him water." Dempsey spoke up, that was insane. The clean water was a long trudge but before he could protest the American, he was leaving. They didn't need to do this for him..

 

Hissing out loudly as Richtofen cleaned the wound and changed the bandages, he sighed as Nikolai kept against him and showered him with affection. Smiling, he felt this was one of the best moments of his life.

XxXxXxX

"Why do you love me?"

 

The words hadn't meant to come out that suddenly and the German General looked up in horror as the other three looked at him with concern. One of his biggest anxieties.. he let out like an idiot.

 

"I-I did not mean to.. I'll be back!" He said quickly before getting up, only a strong hand to grip his wrist and pull him down. Dempsey.. why the American?

 

"Why do we love you? Boys?" Dempsey looked to the others.

 

"Quite easy; insane, incompetent, impulsive. But, also a charmer, caring, and very gorgeous." Takeo spoke simply, smiling some.

 

Red bloomed across Richtofen's cheeks, he looked away, only for his face to be brought back by Dempsey. "Nikolai?" The American questioned.

 

"You help us out the best you can; and you are very exciting. The shouting and all. You are also quite adorable when you build some new weapon for us." The bear of a Russian replied with a smile gracing his face.

 

His cheeks and the tips of his ears were fully red and tears were pricking at the corners.

 

"And me?" Dempsey looked down at his lover, "I love how easy it is to fluster you, I love the glint you get in your beautiful blue eyes when you kill those zombies, and I just love you, Edward Richtofen." He ended off his sentence with a kiss to the doctor's lips; to which he sobbed out. Receiving kisses from the other two made him cry even harder.

 

"I love you all too."

XxXxXxX

Useless Useless Useless

 

Dempsey rubbed at his eyes, he was so tired and he just wanted the darkness. These intrusive thoughts were getting more and more aggressive with each passing day. And without telling his lovers about them, he was letting them eat him from the inside out.

 

The marine frowned as he just wanted to beat himself up; why did these three find him anything but useless? Just a dumb American who followed orders. "Dempsey, have you been listening?" He heard his thick accented German ask, and he didn't know what caused it but all he did was break down into tears. Sobs wracked his frame and the three were startled. Immediately, the three surrounded the marine in a hug. "I did not mean to upset you, Liebste.. what is wrong?"

 

"I-I'm just useless to you guys! I'm not a brilliant doctor, I'm not two warriors who fought in important wars. I followed orders to guard posts! That's all I'm good for; just a good dog! I don't even remember my first name, I-" Dempsey poured out his unsaid feelings, tears still freshly falling.

 

"I'm sorry.."

 

Richtofen blinked and shook his head, "Tank Dempsey, you are anything but useless! What happened when Takeo was very ill and he couldn't walk?"

 

"I- I carried him on my back f-for three days.."

 

"And who ripped through a horde of zombies to save Nikolai?"

 

"I.. I did."

 

"And who was responsible for stealing all our hearts? Who was that?"

 

"Me.."

 

"My dear marine; you are extremely strong not just in physical strength but in having the endurance to love while in an apocalypse. Caring for all of us is all we could ever ask for. You are far from useless." Richtofen finished with a kiss to Dempsey's lips

 

"Exactly, my sweet; you are as important to Nikolai as much as a momma Siberian bear is to her cubs." The Russian grinned somethin awkward, causing the American to chuckle softly, blushing when the bigger pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

"My dear American; you have such a big heart and to have room to love someone like me is all I ask for." Takeo smiled and pressed a shy kiss to Dempsey's lips as well.

 

"I love you, big lugs!" He grinned and straightened out, pressing a kiss to each of his lover's.


End file.
